A high school for monsters
by HoneyColoured
Summary: Cinder is a new student in a twisted place she's sent to learn in. Where killing someone else is a frequent way to shut them up, or just get a quick bite to eat. Cinder has to survive through the day without being killed, but also deal with normal things like bullies and making friends. A little bit of every kind of scary game and a few movies.


I stood there waiting for the bus, picking at the two holes in my un-active vein. My first month as a mature vampire. I hated it. My mother and father were vampires, but I never knew up until about four months ago. I mean seriously, vampires? I LIKED being human, I had friends and an accepting place. Vampires suck. Not in just the everybody hates them kinda way either, now I have to eat my meals through a straw because everything other than blood taste like ash.

I watched as the bus pulled up and stopped to open it's doors for me. The bus driver's face was totally gone, left with just a smilie face carved into it. He waved me on and lifted up a bus pass to me. He probably wanted to see mine. I fumbled in my bag, pulling up a yellow and orange bus pass for him to look at. He nodded and closed the door behind me, pulling it out of park as I walked down to an empty seat. There were other monsters sitting in different seats, chatting it up. I felt awkward when two sirens turned to me and giggled, turning back to each other to continue their conversation.

The bus driver almost immediately whipped himself around and proceeded to throw butcher knives to the back of the bus. One unlucky one was looking away at the time and had one of the knives slice across his throat, having him put his hands on his neck before slumping down. He was a fish man, his friend looking a little freaked. I felt my fangs twitched and couldn't help, but ask the bodies friend. "Can I have that?" He scrunched up and shoved the body towards me, fiddling with his shirt as I smiled gratefully. I picked it up and looked for a no eating sign. Finding none, I bit into the oozing neck and drank. Sucking it dry before handing the shriveled corpse back to him. "Thankth," I smiled wiping my mouth, my lisp showing a bit. I didn't use to have a lisp, but having a mouth full of fangs kinda just gives you one.

I hopped out of the window as the bus slowed to a stop, seeing some others doing the same. Lucky me because the bus driver immediately rushed to the back of the bus, stabbing everyone still on. I ignored the laughs coming from the other students as we walked into the building, going to the office and dinging the bell at the desk. There was a woman dressed as a witch, probably was one. She let her gaze slid up to me, "Ah. You must be the new student. Here is your class sheet and your lock along with your locker number, combination is on the back." She slipped some sheets in-front of me and smiling. I nodded in thanks and took a few seconds to look at my locker number before heading there first.

I opened my locker and shoved my book bag inside, glancing back at the paper indicating my first class. I had social with Mr. Glub. Geez, wonder what kinda monster Mr. GLUB is. I grabbed a binder and the text book that had been mailed to me, walking off to the classroom after locking the locker.

I walked in the empty classroom that was void except for a tall fish man sitting at a desk that were covered in decorative fish, he looked up from his laptop when he heard my footsteps. He must have known I was new because he nodded to a desk at the back away from the window. I nodded to him and let my books drop onto the desk and making my way out to wander the halls. There was around twenty minutes before class, so I had time to kill.

I sat down in the cafeteria and nibbled on my finger. It was a funny thing I started doing, sucking my own blood. I never really ran out of blood, I only kept decreasing it like you would to nutrient. After a while I'd have to feed again and when you can only drink, you want it all the time. I didn't notice someone coming up to the table I was at until he sat down. It was the fish guy from the bus, he fiddled with his thumbs until I spoke up. "Ith there thompthing you wanted," I asked him. He flinched and looked up as me, he shook his head. "No, not really." I laughed, "I'm Cinder." He stuttered a bit before forming the actual words, "Puddle." I stood up after hearing hearing the bell ring, "Nithe to meet you Puddle. I'll talk to you later." I rushed back to the classroom, leaving Puddle still sitting at the table. I dodged people in the halls, having to do a double take on one of the Janitors. He was wearing a pair of overalls and a hat that was smushed onto his head, but what got him the double take was his face. His jaw looked like it had been removed, his skin stretched and his eye's some what pulled down along with his sagging skin. I turned my head away as he looked up from his mop, running faster to class. I walked lightly to my seat and sat down, seeing the seats be slowly filled with other students. Mr. Glub was a pretty cool teacher, that is if you stayed silent. It wasn't that you couldn't talk, you just couldn't talk while he was talking. He had a very short temper for conversation, if you didn't let him finish talking he would throw a pencil so hard at you it killed you on the spot. Other than that, he'd make jokes and let us go into groups for activities.

My next class was gym, it was horrible. We played dodgeball, with bows and arrows. At this point I was wondering if the point of this school was just to kill all of us and get rid of us while still trying to teach us crap. I had Puddle in the same class, luckily we were on the same team. He was actually pretty handy with a bow, when he wasn't clumsy. I could get some people, but couldn't avoid getting shot in the shin. I looked down at it and snapped it off, playing again as if it never happened. Someone on the other side just had to point it out to the teacher, Mr. ActualCannibal, and I had to sit down before he had the chance to come take a bite of me. The period soon ended and the rest of us got bandaged up, heading out to lunch.

I stared at the cafeteria worker, handing him my money. He was tall and slender, wearing an apron over his black suit and his face was blank. I don't just mean like a blank stare, I mean not even there. His skin was white and he had nothing from the neck up other than a wide grin that would have gone from ear to ear, if he had any. He leaned down behind the counter, pulling something and throwing it into my arms. It was a child's corpse, it's eye's were glossy and a smile plastered to it's face. "Freshly caught," he snickered baring a smile of fangs. I took my change and the body back to Puddle who was sitting alone at a table. He was eating a bag of fish he had brought from home, he was so concentrated he didn't notice me walk up with the kid in my arms until I dropped it down on the table. He let out a little scream as he came face to face with it, blushing as I giggled and sat across from him. "That's, nice." Was all he managed to say. I bit down a couple of times before actually drinking. It was like eating, which I missed dearly, but I couldn't bite any off. It'd just taste like ash as soon as she started chewing the flesh, not one of her favorite moments. I glanced back up at Puddle who had been staring, I licked my lips. "Yum, yum. The kidth are alwayth the thin blooded oneth." I licked my fingers which had been stained with a bit of red. I watched as the fear slowly formed on his face and laughed, "I'm jutht yanking your tain. Calm down, I uthually drink from packeth." I bit down once more and drank the body dry. He calmed down a bit, but was still on edge about it. I pulled my fangs from the dry sockets and sighed in satisfaction. "Yum," I smiled patting the dry body and then chucking it into the nearby garbage can. I wiped my hands with some napkins and handed Puddle some as well, he gave a weak smile before taking them. "Thanks, Cinder." He finished eating and wiped his hands, putting the bag into his back pack that sat on the floor. We talked for a bit about random stuff. Puddle was as kind and sweet as a fat person's blood was thick, just as they were dying of a heart attack of course. We were interrupted by a hand being slammed down on our table, "Hey Puddle! Who's your friend," a voice I could only describe as revolting asked


End file.
